Locations
For the Youtube series of Minecraft survival on Floralpikmin99 and Arceusrules98's channels there are a few star locations around the map. Although the full contenent hasn't been explored, it is assumed that most of these locations are around the center. Locations Feilds of Openness The place where the server spawn is. If you die and your bed is obstructed, this is the place you go to. It is as of yet one of the biggest biomes on the continent, and it connects to several other locations. When Arceusrules98 first arrived here, he made a strip-mine almost exactly where he spawned, and tried to look for Floralpikmin99 who had already built a house at a location that would come to be known as the Hub village. Also on these fields is a farm that belongs to Arceus, where he has a stripmine, cows, some sheep and a cocoa farm, that was meant to be superior to Florals. Also, there's wheat. He has abandoned the farm, but may come back to it some time for cocoa beans. Forest of Rebirth The Forest of Rebirth lies by the coast and there's a really beautiful hill here. There is also a ravine located at the coast. The Forest was named such because it lies so close to the Hub Village that it is a given that people will cut the trees down. They will be replanted, thus the name. Ursa Plains A plains biome north of Pandora Swamp and connecting to the Goodness Plains and Edogg Desert. It is mostly unexplored. Pandora Swamp Pandora Swamp is a swamp that lies west of the Edogg Desert, south of the Ursa Plains, east of the Goodness Plains and north of an unidentified forest. Arceusrules98 lives her with his dogs, Natsu, Haru and Luffy among others, and his horse, Creature. Arceus's house started out as a mere hut, but as it grew inside, it also grew outside. The house has a sugar farm, 8 furnaces, a secret hidey for items, three stripmines, two dropdown mines to bedrock, where an additional 7 stripmines are located, and lastly a small stylized wheat farm. Outside the house, he also has a tree farm, where all four different kinds of trees are to be planted and harvested. However, if a tree grows up to be too large, it will be left alone, ultimately creating a pretty orchard-like garden. It has not come to that stage as of yet though. Underneath the Swamp lies a Mineshaft, wich has been pretty much explored already. Most if not all string andrails were taken for leads and The Subway. Beyond the Mineshaft, there's a ravine, and further in, Arceus found his first dungeon. There was a skeleton spawner. He will come back some time later to make a skeleton farm. Goodness Plains A plains biome west of Pandora Swamp where Arceusrules98 has a farm. Other than that, it is mostly unexplored. It also houses the Goodness Mountains. In the southern reaches of the plains, lies Arceus farm, The Farm of Goodness. Goodness Mountains These are unexplored areas on the Goodness Plains. Edogg Desert The Edogg Desert lies east of both Pandora Swamp and the Ursa Plains, and north of the Fields of Openness where the Hub Village lies. When it was first discovered by Floralpikmin99, she found a Desert Temple and a Desert village. There, she obtained potatoes and carrots. The village is currently property of Arceusrules98, who have built a wall around it to protect the villagers, and are going to build up the Little village of Edogg there. Currently, it is beleived to be the northernmost point of the continent. Floral Jungle The Floral Jungle is a pretty large jungle with many lakes, as a jungle in Minecraft usually has. It sits around the west coast of the mainland, west of the Main village and the Fields of Openness. Floral Jungle also has the Subway run through it's edge. Uno, first of three lakes positioned in a straight line. Dos, the second of three lakes positioned in a straight line. Tres, third of the three lakes positioned in a straight line. Cuarto, fourth lake, almost in the other three lakes straight line, but given an honorific title for being such a good lake despite it not really fitting. The Potato river presumably turns into the Hub river, flowing by the Hub Village then into the Temple river by Edogg Desert and flowing out into Pandora Swam, then having a close encounter of the Goodness river by the Goodness Plains which came from the ocean, and then it further runs somewhere unseen. The Potato River begins it's journey in the ocean by the Floral Jungle. Minerva Mountains The Minerva mountains is a really large mountain chain on the main continent, and Arceusrules98 went here in the beginning of his first season, looking for Floralpikmin99's house. It was then decided by him that a secret project should be built there, and as such he began building a storage to store supplies. He told Floral not to show it on video, but she did. Thankfully, nothing had been built yet, and it is prohobited to show the secret project on camera when it is being built. The mountains connects to Daisy Woods, Floral Jungle, Bluestone Tundra, Horse Outpost, Cookie Desert, Prometheus Swamp, and the Fields of Openness. Prometheus Swamp Prometheus Swamp is conveniently placed almost right next to the Horse Outpost, so if leads need to be made, slime balls are never too far away. In fact, Arceusrules98 went here for leads when his dogs Haru, Natsu and Luffy killed his horses and destroyed his lead. Horse Outpost Horse Outpost was first discovered by Arceusrules98 when he was out on a mission to map out the server. He went by boat around the continent, and soon reached the plains and found horses, the first since the update. However, he died and lost the map there, and had to use the minimap to make a new, better one. He couldn't get it to work before. Soon, also the other players found the outpost, and Floral cured a zombie villager there, wich Arceus later trapped inside a fence. Floral took some horses with her to the Hub Village, and Arceus had reserved two horses already. But when he went out to get them, he actually hit one and his dogs killed both. He eventually managed to get the supplies needed in Prometheus Swamp, and brought his first horse Creature with him to his house in Pandora Swamp. Currently, a rail track is being built into the subway from the Hub Village to the Horse Outpost, and are in it's earliest stages. Completing this subway will be a big step towards quick travelling. Arceus and Floral made a deal to exchange gravel for her roads, for rails for his subway. Cookie Desert The Cookie Desert lies south of the Horse Outpost and was explored by Floralpikmin99 and Arceusrules98 during one of her live streams, in which they also investigated a cave underneath the desert and tries to save a village, in vain. Only one villager survived. Cookie Village might just become a ghost village... Who knows? There was also 2 desert wells found in the Cookie Desert, which is an exceptional rarity, especially when there was also a village. South of the desert lies a jungle. Underneath the desert, there's also Triskelion Ravines, three large ravins that are connected in one single point. Daisy Woods A forest close to Bluestone Tundra that is mostly unexplored. Bluestone Tundra This is the location that Bluestone first went to to build his house. First, the others didn't know that he had built a house, but Floralpikmin99 found it first. Then, when he was playing at the same time as Arceusrules98 in season 2, Arceus went over to his house and built his own there. Bluestone has currently left his hut in the tundra to build a treehouse on top of a jungle, wich lies a few blocks from his first. The tundra is named after Bluestone, because that's where he built his first house. Category:Locations Category:Edogg